Contrast
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: One-shot Rocky/Zuma pairing. Inspired by 'Exposure' by Stuffwell 359. More details in the A/N.


**This is a One-Shot based off from where Chapter Nine of 'Exposure' by Stuffwell359 left off. If you haven't read it, please do so, otherwise, this won't make much sense. Furthermore, unless Stuffwell says otherwise, this is NOT canon to Exposure's storyline.**

* * *

"Okay Wocky, we'we away fwom the othews, what did you need to tell me about dude? Chase could beat us if Mawshall holds steady,"

The chocolate lab and Mixed breed were outside the Lookout, Rocky having asked Zuma if they could talk in private while Chase and Marshall had their turn at pup pup boogie. Rocky was nervous, he had a feeling Zuma was suspicious about his antics, so he decided not to beat around the bush. Clearing his throat, he looks Zuma dead on in the eyes.

"Zuma… I was… was wondering if… you wanna go out… on a date… sometime…?" Rocky asked, close to stuttering. This made Zuma's eyes widen. The lab had a feeling Rocky was up to something the moment the mix claimed him as his partner in the pup pup boogie contest, but he was certainly surprised by how forward Rocky was being right now… especially after his break-up with Chase. Maybe seeing the Shepherd with Marshall made him feel lonely?

Still though, Rocky was waiting for an answer, and by the looks of his face and body language, he was anxiously awaiting Zuma's answer.

"Well dude… suwe! How does tomowwow afternoon sound?" Zuma said. He wasn't closed to the idea - He was bisexual - and he had never dated any pup before so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try now. Plus, this would be with Rocky, so at least he knew him. He had to admit, seeing the nervous but relieved smile on Rocky's face made him feel a bit tingly inside…

"Gr-Great! Where at?" Rocky asked, failing at hiding how nervous he was. The mix was honestly expecting a rejection.

"Mmmmm… How about just spending the evening at the pawk sound?" Zuma said. He wanted to take things slowly, so something casual would do nicely.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!" Rocky said smiling now. Zuma had to admit… he looked cute.

"Wight then, let's get back to the othews. I hope Chase didn't beat me!" Zuma said, running back inside, eager to see who would win. Rocky giggled, following Zuma. The lab certainly took his passion for pup pup boogie seriously.

* * *

The next day, Rocky was anxious as two o'clock rolled around. He figured that was a perfect time to go to the park with Zuma.

"Weady dude?" Zuma asked as Rocky came out of the lookout after talking with Chase.

"Yep!" Rocky said. In all honesty, he was now thinking maybe asking for a threesome with Chase and Marshall wasn't such a hot idea… at least he didn't have to worry about it anymore as he transformed his pup house into his recycling truck, and waited for Zuma and his hovercraft. Once Zuma was ready, the two drove off the Adventure Bay park.

It was a beautiful and gloriously sunny day, the temperature at a comfortable level around the seventies, and the sun shining, with only a few small clouds in sight. The birds were singing, the flowers blooming. On days like these…

… IT was perfect weather for a game of catch.

"Go long Wocky!" Zuma said. Using his mouth to hold the frisbee he brought along, he threw it towards the Mix who was now chasing the teal colored disc excitedly. With a leap - and a frontflip to Zuma's surprise - he caught it midair.

"Dude! How did you pull that off?" Zuma asked running up to Rocky.

"Well… I practice my flips on the tramp sometimes, and also while Ryder plays catch with me as well. I wanna enter a frisbee competition, but I don't know how Ryder will feel about it…" Rocky admitted as he set down the disc. "Plus, that flip was probably luck, I usually mess up on it and end up hurting myself in the process,"

"Well dude, I think you'd be fantastic at a competition! I can help you work on your flipping skills!" Zuma offered. He thought it was so cool how Rocky could flip like so while catching a frisbee.

"Re-Re-Really?" Rocky said smiling widely.

"Fow suwe dude!" Zuma said, his tail wagging

The next hour or so, Rocky and Zuma spent playing catch some more, all while Zuma helps Rocky practice catching, and also doing flips as well. Rocky was actually doing very well thanks to Zuma's encouragement.

"Pewhaps Skye can give you some pointews dude, she's vewy good at flips," Zuma suggested as they head towards their vehicles to head home for lunch.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but you've helped a lot too," Rocky admitted, making the lab blush a bit.

"Aww, it's nothing dude," Zuma said blushing a little. "I had fun today Wocky, maybe we should do this again sometime?" He asked.

"R-Really? You mean…?" Rocky asked a bit hopeful.

"Yea dude, anothew date sounds awesome," Zuma said smirking a little.

"O-Okay!" Rocky said climbing into his truck while Zuma got into his hovercraft. On the way back to the lookout, Zuma was thinking as he followed behind Rocky.

'He's pwetty passionate about catching the fwisbee, and he's vewy good at it too… he'd be awesome at a competition if Wydew entewed him in one. Maybe I should ask Wydew about it tonight.' Zuma thought. 'He's cute too, the way he acts all flustewed when he's newvous, the way his eyes light up when he's chasing the fwisbee, that cute tuft of fur on his head… he might be the one.'

Needless to say, Zuma was interested in Rocky and was looking forward to the next date he had with the mix as they pull up to the lookout.

Rocky, on the other hand, was thrilled that his first date with Zuma went well. He was also glad someone liked and supported his side hobby as well. Sure he loved tinkering and recycling, but catch would always be his favorite time killer when there wasn't much tinkering to do.

Sure, he was still a little sad his chance of getting back with Chase was gone, but he decided after what happened between him, Chase, and Marshall that he wouldn't dwell on it too much and instead, looked forward to a possible future with Zuma.

Maybe that breakup happened for a good reason…

* * *

 **ANd there you have it, 'Contrast', inspired by 'Exposure' written by Stuffwell359. I highly recommend reading his story, it is a heart-warming yet thrilling story of Chase and Marshall. Thank you for reading, lemme know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
